Perry Mason and the Case of the Green eyed Monster
by perrymasonbuff
Summary: This is the story of a lady named Sharon and how she is being followed by an old boyfriend. Then there is a fight between the new boyfriend and the old boyfriend and one of them ends up dead. That is when Perry Mason takes the case.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Winslow was a pretty woman who had just graduated from college. She was going to be an elementary school teacher. She had applied for a job at one of the local schools and had been lucky to have been offered a job.

As Sharon went to her new school, she was very excited. She was going to be teaching second grade right there in Las Angeles. As she went to the principal's office to meet with the principal a lady by the name of Mrs. Wagner, she really got excited. Her classroom was going to be just down the hallway from the office. As Mrs. Wagner showed her the room she was handed the list of students that were going to be in her class that year.

It was a large class and there were going to be twenty-seven students in her small room. She was going to have a teachers aide but most of the responsibility for the students was going to be hers. She looked around the room and tried to visualize how she wanted the room to look. This was the year that the students were taught how to tell time and write not print. It was a big year for most students and she couldn't wait to meet them.

As she hung things on the wall, she thought about assigning seats, but decided against it. She thought that it would be better for the students to sit where they wanted, unless there was a problem. She worked most of the day on her classroom and at four o'clock she headed home.

Sharon had just gotten her first apartment. Her parents lived over twenty miles away and she had not wanted to drive all that way everyday. The traffic was apt to be very heavy during the time that she would be headed to work and the same when she left in the afternoon. She had found a small one bedroom apartment just two blocks away. She had been thrilled at her luck, the rent was not too bad either.

From Sharon's apartment she could walk to the school. She thought that she might run into some of her students as they walked to school also. This would save her on gas and keep her in shape. The neighborhood seemed safe enough and she would not be walking at night anyways. During night visits to the school she would take her car or ride with someone.

But today her boyfriend Blake was picking her up. He wanted to take her out to dinner to celebrate her new job. Blake was a good man and was always trying to do something nice for her. As she got into the car with him they headed back to her apartment so that she could change. She would only need a few minutes and it was too early for dinner anyways.

She lived in a small house, where a mother in law apartment had been added years ago in the back. She had her own entrance and parking. There was even room for her to grow a garden if she wished. The place had everything that she needed and wanted.

When Sharon got to her apartment, she checked her phone it was blinking letting her know that she had a message. So she checked her caller id and she was mad. It was Drew Martin, her old boyfriend that had called. Drew had been her boyfriend for the past two years, but she had broken up with him after he had slapped her for about the fiftieth time. He had pushed and pulled her hair on more than one occasion also. Just one night she had enough and left. He had been after her ever since. He wanted her back and called her all the time. Up to now she did not know that he knew where she lived or what her phone number was. She hoped that he didn't know where she lived.

Sharon decided not to listen to the message and to say nothing to Blake. He did not need to know that Drew had called. This was going to be a night for a celebration and she wasn't going to let anyone spoil her good time. Blake took her to a wonderful restaurant where she ordered steak. The steak melted in their mouths and then they went and joined other young couples on the dance floor. The evening was great.

As the two of them walked back to Sharon's apartment they held hands and enjoyed the night air. It had been very hot that day and finally because it was now evening, the air was much less thick and it was easier to breathe. Most of the people were now inside, but the two of them waved as they saw an older couple sitting out on their front porch enjoying the cooler air.

They came to the apartment building and to Sharon's shock she saw Drew standing there on the steps waiting for her. "Hello Sharon Blake. Blake she is a waste of time for you. We were meant to be together and we will be. Why don't you leave my girl alone?" he told them with a snear.

Blake did not raise his temper, even though he was tempted to and said "Blake you need to leave Sharon alone. She broke up with you months ago. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

With this Drew started toward Blake and Sharon stepped in "Drew I am sorry you need to go find someone new. I am not interested in you any longer. You had your chance and you blew it."

With that Drew went down the stairs. But, as he went by Blake he shoved him with his shoulder. Sharon grimaced, but Blake said nothing and the two of them watched as Drew walked down the street.

As Blake took Sharon to her apartment he offered to stay with her but she said no. She did not want Blake living with her and so she was going to be alone sometime. She made sure all of the doors were locked and she put the phone right next to the bed. She was not taking any chances with Drew she knew what he was capable of doing. As she went off to sleep she shuddered at the thought of him being around once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon had just started to get ready for bed when she heard the knock on the door. She asked "Who is it?" she heard the voice that she hoped she would not hear. It was the voice of Drew.

"Please let me in Sharon. I need to talk to you." he begged her.

But Sharon said "No. Go away or I will call the police."

Drew stayed outside of her door for a long time as she could hear him. She went to bed finally, but did not sleep well. She did not want to tell Blake about what had happened, but when she woke up the next morning Drew was out in front of the building sitting on the front steps.

But to her surprise she saw Blake and he and Drew were having a talk. Blake was being very forceful and was telling Drew to leave when Sharon came out of her house. Sharon needed to go to work and started to go towards her school. Drew followed her as did Blake and she turned around and told them both to "Get a life and please leave me alone.

Blake was not being very much of an adult himself. He was acting like a child outside of her house. She was a school teacher and had just moved there. They needed to act like men.

Mercifully, the day went well at school and as Sharon looked out the window nervously, she saw that neither Blake or Drew were waiting for her outside. She walked to her home and started to make herself some supper when the phone rang. It was Blake and he was very upset.

Drew and Blake had an argument after she had gone to work. Drew had followed Blake home and they had actually gotten into a physical altercation.

Sharon knew what kind of person Drew could be and knew the type of man Blake was, and she was not surprised that the two men had lost their temper. It was all she needed to hear and as she hung up the phone she seriously considered breaking it off with the two of them. She did not need that kind of drama in her life.

Blake hung up the phone very upset. He knew that Sharon had enough of the two of them. That was when he got the phone call from Drew. Drew wanted to meet with him. Blake did not want to do that, but he had to get Drew to understand that Sharon did not want anything to do with him.

But Blake was the more level headed one of the two men, and he refused to meet with him.

Drew paced back and forth across his living room. He had been pacing for so long that he swore he was wearing a track on the floor. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was to lose Sharon. 'She was the love of his life, and they had been good together. He was going to work on her slowly, candy chocolates and patience. That is what she needs' he thought to himself.

The next few days went well for Sharon and although she spoke to Blake on the phone, she did not make the time for him. That Friday night she headed out to her parents home.

It was Friday and Blake had not seen Sharon since the fight with Drew. He was upset, he had called and sent her things but she had stayed cool and aloft. When the phone rang and it was Drew on the other line, this time Blake agreed to meet with him.

Mark and Gina Winslow were proud of their daughter. She was going to come and see them this weekend. They knew that she had finally gotten rid of Drew and hoped that their daughter had come to her senses.

Sharon was just getting ready to leave her apartment when her phone rang. It was Blake and he told her that he was going to be going to see Drew. They were going to have it out. Sharon didn't want the two men to get into an altercation so she hurried over to Drew's house.

As she walked up the walkway to the home, she noticed that the front door was partially open. She knocked and called Drew's name. But she got no answer. As she walked into the living room, she turned the corner and there she saw Drew. He was on the floor and he was dead. On the floor next to him was a hammer, and as Sharon leaned over and picked it up she heard a noise.

She turned quickly thinking that the murderer was still in the house and saw Blake standing there. His mouth was hanging open as he looked at Sharon with the hammer in her hand. "OMG Sharon what did you do?" he yelled to her.

Sharon could not believe that Blake even considered that she might be the murderer. "Oh don't be silly Blake I just came in and found him on the floor." With that she dropped the hammer.

Blake looked at her and told her "We need to call the police."

The police came and questioned the two people Sharon and Blake for hours. Finally they were allowed to leave, but they were told that they should not leave the town. Sharon knew that her parents must be worried so as soon as she got home she gave them a call.

It was late and Gina Winslow was very worried about her daughter Sharon. Sharon had always been good about calling if she was going to be late. Mark did his best to calm his wife down, but he was worried too. When the phone finally rang the two of them jumped.

Mark picked up the phone and smiled at his wife. It was Sharon. But his smile turned to worry as he heard from his daughter that Drew had been murdered and that she had been with the police all evening.

"Just to make sure that everything is all right, I am going to call my friend Perry Mason. He is the best criminal attorney in the state maybe the country and I want you to have him on your side if the police want to talk to you again.

Sharon started to protest but knew that her parents were right. They wanted to come out to the city, but she thanked them for the thought but told them she would be all right.

Mark picked up the phone and placed a call to Perry Mason. Mr. Mason was still at the office working and agreed to meet with Sharon the next morning.

Perry looked over to Della and told her "Get a hold of Paul, Della. We have another murder mystery to solve."


	3. Chapter 3

But things for Sharon were going to get very touchy. As she came into the school the next morning , she was greeted by the principal. Sharon was suspended until the trial was over. It was not the type of scandal that a public school needed. Once the trial was over she would be able to take over her old position.

Sharon had tried to protest but the decision had been made at a special meeting of the school committee the night before. Now, not only did she find herself a murder suspect, she was also unemployed.

Her father had been right, she did need a lawyer, and she had always heard that Perry Mason was the best. She gave the man a call when she came home and he agreed to meet with her at eleven that morning.

As Sharon walked into the large stone building and took the elevator up to Perry Mason's office she took a deep breath. The lady that greeted her was very friendly and introduced herself as Miss Street.

Sharon was led into a large office with a large sliding door that led to a balcony that overlooked the city. She saw the man that she had seen on television many times sitting behind the desk. He got up and shook her hands then offered her a seat. He was a big man with large emotional eyes. His voice was deep but somehow soothing to her.

Mr. Mason looked at his client and thought what good people her parents were. He had known them for years and had not seen Sharon since she was a young child. "I am not going to lie to you, this is serious and the police will probably want to bring you down to headquarters at some point for more questioning. I do not want you to say anything to them at all unless I am in the room. I have a man Paul Drake who is looking into the murder right now. Is there anything that your father didn't tell me that you would like to tell me now?" he asked.

"I have been stuck with Drew and unable to get rid of him. When I started to see Blake he was totally unreasonable and has been calling me everyday. I was to the point where I was considering filing for a restraining order. When I went to the house that night, I was going to tell him once and for all to leave me alone or that was what I was going to do. But then I got there the door was open a little and Drew was dead on the floor. I had not been there but a few moments when Blake came in and we called the police." Sharon told him.

"So Blake must have been right behind you. Did you see him when you went into the house?" Perry asked.

Sharon thought for a moment and shook her head no. She had not seen anyone when she had arrived at the house, but she had not been looking either. "Blake had called me and told me that he and Drew had been arguing all day and that he was going over to Drew's to have it out with him. I went over to try to stop the two of them from hurting each other, but I was too late. They both had been acting like children." she told him.

Della had called Paul Drake to come into the office and meet with Sharon and the familiar knock came on the door. It was Paul Drake. He was a handsome man with a winning smile. He shook hands with her and took a seat right across from her and Perry Mason.

As Paul pulled out his notebook he read his notes to the three of them "I have been doing some digging and have found that Drew had some other enemies. It seems that he has had a couple of other girls that he was not very nice to. He had been confronted just a week ago by the brother of one of the girls. His name was Carl Manning. His sister claims that she is pregnant by Drew."

Paul let the information sink in and then went on "Blake, now he is another person all together. He is very deep in debt to the wrong type of people. When he is not busy acting like the prim and proper Blake he likes to gamble. His family has had it with him and he is not welcomed at his sisters house at all." he told them.

Sharon could not believe what she had just heard. She had thought of Blake as her man in shining armor. 'Was this what Drew was trying to tell her' she thought.

Sharon spoke up and looked at Paul "But I have met Blake's parents and they seemed friendly." she told him with a hopeful voice.

Paul looked her in the eye and told her "They are the ones with the money and they are the only reason that Blake has not gotten into real trouble, but they are tiring of what he is doing. Word on the street is that Blake tried to get money the day of the murder and he was thrown off the property. He was asking his father for ten thousand dollars." Paul told her carefully but decisively.

'So that was all true' Sharon thought to herself. 'I am so stupid.' but then she heard another voice. This was a woman and Mr. Mason looked up and said "Yes Gerty?"

The girl that came in was a young woman with a nice figure and blonde hair. She started to speak but Sharon saw a man come around the back of her. He had a smile on his face. It was the same man who had spoken to her the other day LT Tragg. In his hand he was carrying a piece of paper.

Perry Mason showed no emotion on his face as the man smiled and said "Hello Miss Winslow, I was told that you were probably here. I am afraid that you are going to have to come with me. I have a warrant out for your arrest the charge is murder in the first degree for the murder of one Drew Martin.

Perry looked at Della and Paul and told them "I am going to follow Miss Winslow to the police station. As soon as I find out something I will get back to you." He nodded to Paul to let him know that he needed to get right to work on finding out who the real murderer was. Paul was on his way and Della went to work on the many legal papers that needed to be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the worst thing that had ever happened to Sharon. She had never done anything to anyone in her entire life that could have ended her up at the police station. As she got into the police car she felt as though the whole world was watching her. When she arrived at the cold dark and old police station she looked for Mr. Mason. She was hoping that he would be right behind her.

They took her picture and fingerprinted her and then took her into a small room with a table and three chairs. There was no window in the room and it smelled of must and old cologne. She took a seat and then took a deep breath of relief when Mr. Mason walked into the room.

Mr. Mason told her not to say anything unless he said it was all right for her to answer the question that Lt Tragg asked and that everything was going to be all right.

Lt Tragg was a short man in his sixties and ready to retire. He had seen many murders and had always been surprised by who was capable of doing it. This was a young lady with her whole life ahead of her. She was a school teacher of all things. But it appeared to him that at some point she had gotten angry enough at an old boyfriend and murdered him.

They knew that Sharon had been in the middle of a three way love and that Blake and Drew had both been trying to win her. Drew wanted to win her back and Blake wanted to keep her. Neither of the two men were the best that society had to offer.

Lt Tragg questioned her for over an hour and got no information from her at all. Sharon was a well educated young woman and she had the best criminal attorney that the city had to offer.

Sharon was very upset to find out that she would have to spend the night in jail, as there would not be a bail hearing until ten the next morning. But, she held her head up high as she went to a cell for the night. She was allowed to call her parents, from a phone that was brought to her in her cell. There she called her mother and father and told them what had happened. They both insisted on going into LA to court the next day. They wanted their daughter to have all of the moral support that they could give her. "Don's worry honey. Mr. Mason will take care of you."

Sharon's father knew that they were going to need money and a lot of it. He was going to have to put up his house as collateral for his daughters bail. He and his wife headed right to the bank to secure the loan.

As Mr. and Mrs. Winslow came into the bank Bob Martin was surprised to see them coming in for a second mortgage on the house. They had paid off their mortgage over five years ago. But when they told him what had happened, Bob put the loan right through for them. The money would be available in the morning, he promised.

With that the Winslow's left the bank feeling better. At least now poor Sharon was not going to have to stay in jail awaiting her trial. To think that anyone could think that she was capable of murder was unbelievable to them. Sharon was a good kind woman who had never hurt anyone. They had always been proud of their daughter. She was always a lady. They had thought that she had made a bad choice when she had dated Drew, but thought that her life was finally coming together when she had dropped Drew and begun dating Blake. Sharon's father shook his head as he walked out of the bank and headed home.

Perry returned to the office and went to work. Della and he had a lot of paperwork to do to get ready for the courtroom in the morning. Della went to work typing the briefs and motions. Perry dictated his thoughts and his arguments for the next morning. The Mason office was busy that evening until way after eight.

Perry was about ready to call it a night when a knock came on the back door. Both Perry and Della recognized the knock and were not surprised to see Paul Drake there when Della opened the door. They both welcomed their friend in and he took his usual seat in front of them. Della took her seat next to Perry and put on her listening ears. Both Perry and Della knew that Paul must have some information for them or he would not have stopped at the office at such an hour.

Paul leaned back and took out a notebook that he always carried and read to them from his notes. "It seems that Drew really did care for Sharon Winslow. He was not the best of characters, but he knew what kind of man Blake really was, and he knew what Sharon thought he was. Drew had told more than one person at Danny's a local pub that he was going to tell Sharon about Blake the night before. He had run his mouth a little and complained about Blake after having a few beers too many."

Both Perry and Della digested the information and Perry told him to "Keep digging, Perhaps someone at the pub will know something. Blake is a true suspect, but he is not the only one. We need to really dig into the suspects."

Paul nodded his head and said that he would get back to them as soon as he heard anything. With that the three friends headed back out the office door together. None of them had any dinner, so they stopped at a local restaurant to get a bite to eat. The three friends were well known by the owner and as they all ate and enjoyed each others company they forgot about the murder for just a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Perry and Della listened intently to Paul and the pieces were coming together for the both of them. There would be court in just two days and Perry wanted the case solved soon.

"Paul I want you to look some more into Blake. He was the one who appeared at the house just a few moments after Sharon walked in. Canvas the neighborhood once more. See if there is anyone that saw Blake and what time he got there on the day of the murder." Perry told him.

With that Paul was out the door and Perry and Della were once again alone in the office. Perry just sat there thinking. Della knew him well and knew that his brilliant mind was churning. She hoped that everything was going to be all right. Court was coming and they still had not solved the murder.

Della kept busy on the social media sites looking for any hints of problems. She was now going on some of the neighbor's sites. Sometimes neighbors of victims post things that they know or hear from others. She was on the site of a man who lived just two houses down from Drew. He posted that he had seen Blake at Drew's the morning of the murder and that he was arguing with Drew.

Now, this man Jeff Hunt, he was the man for Paul to talk to . This man claims that he saw Blake earlier that morning at Drew's house. She went into the office and told Perry. Perry snapped his fingers and told her "Give Paul a call and tell him what you found out.

Paul had been in the neighborhood for almost a half an hour when Della called. It was kind of odd as the next house that he was going to was the Hunt home. Paul walked up to the front door and was greeted by a young man holding a little boy in his arms.

As Paul introduced himself the man put the little boy down and welcomed Paul into the house. "You know I thought that someone might come around asking questions. I spoke to the police, but they didn't seem too interested in the fact that I had seen Blake at Drew's house the morning of the murder."

Paul looked at the man and asked him "What time was this around?"

"It was about a half an hour before the police showed up. I had been busy taking care of my kid when I heard all of the police cars. There is another thing that has bothered me. When I went to rake my yard the following week I found three cigarette butts on the ground behind my garage. Nobody in my family smokes and this was an odd place to hide them." he told Paul.

"Could you show me where you found them?: Paul asked.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and said "sure". As the two of them walked out to the garage Paul found something interesting. From the rear of the garage he could see Drew's home clearly. He could see if anyone entered or left the home. He knew that someone who smoked was waiting and watching Drew's house. He asked Jeff "How long had it been since you had been out here in the back?"

"I had started to rake the day before, but had been distracted. The cigarette butts had not been behind my garage the day before. I am sure of that because I came over here to get water from the hose."

Paul thanked him and decided to go see Sharon Winslow. Sharon was in her home, when the knock came on the door. She was surprised to find Paul Drake standing there. She opened the door and welcomed him in. "How can I help you today?" she asked as she offered him a seat in a comfortable chair.

"Miss Winslow, I am sorry to come here without calling, but I have a couple of questions for you." he waited and she nodded "Go ahead."

"Does Blake smoke?" he asked her.

"Yes, he does when he is nervous he smokes like a pipe. Why do you ask?" she said.

"I am just looking into things for you. Now for the morning of the murder. Did you see Blake's car or hear it pull up when you arrived at Drew's house?"

"You know that was the strange thing. I usually heard Blake's car pull up. It had a sports exhaust. I did not hear the car that day and he surprised me when he came in the door." Sharon told him.

Paul thanked the lady and went to his car and gave Perry Mason a call. It was then that they both knew who the murderer was. It was Blake and they needed to get a confession out of him.

Perry told Della that he would be gone a while and he headed out to meet with Paul and Lt Tragg. When they told Lt Tragg what they had found out, he was surprised. He had not wanted to think that such a nice lady as Sharon Winslow would murder someone, but he had seen such cases before.

With that they contacted Hamilton Burger and reluctantly he had a warrant issued for Blake's arrest.

As Blake left his house that day he saw four police cruisers pull up in front of his house. He knew that he had been caught and made a full confession. He really cared about Sharon and had not been able to live with himself, knowing that because of him she could be spending the rest of his life in jail.

Perry and Paul went to Sharon Winslow's house and told her that she was now free. Sharon cried that night, not only because she was free, but she cried for Drew who had been murdered for such a bad reason, jealousy.

But life went on and six months later she ran into Mr. Mason at the store. Sharon was a full time teacher once again and loved her work and her class.


End file.
